The Tainted
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Prequel to The Unclean. Just how did Aang go from a goody-goody to a manifested of evil? For some reason I have to think Katara was involved.
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this one ready for a while, I just haven't gotten around to posting it. This is the Prequel to the Unclean. It seems everyone was curious as to how Aang joined the dark side. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.**

Yuck Factor: Other than some kataang 0

Fluff Factor: Nothing fluffy about what happens

Creepu Factor: 4

* * *

A shudder underneath his moving body let him know that the beautiful caramel skinned woman had her fill. Slowly his body tensed as he reached that hot intense few seconds before release. He held his body above hers as he felt something in his chest move in a way it had never done before. Quickly he brought his hand up covering his mouth as a fit of coughs took over him. Before he could move from on top of her blood began to spill from his hand. Katara let out a scream as the blood dripped thickly down onto her chest. Aang quickly jumped away from her and stumbled almost breaking his arm on the door as he tried to make it to the rest room. The slam of the door shook the small wood house. Katara swung her legs over the bed not bothering to wipe the blood from her as she pulled on his robe that had been discarded in the heat of their passions. She tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge. She listened through the door as his coughing began to sound more like a bark.

"Aang, are you okay?!" She screamed through the door, but the avatar ignored her. He stared down into the small water bucket as he coughed watching the blood stream from his mouth. A shiver ran over him as he began coughing again. As if someone had kicked the back of his legs, he fell to his knees as his eyes began to water. He lurched as the intense coughing began to gag him. He opened his eyes as he felt thick mucus on the back of his throat. As he proceeded to spit out that sickening slime, his eyes grew wide. Black ooze slipped from his mouth as his blood had done only moments earlier. He flung himself back from the wash bucket and covered his mouth. He tried to control the coughing as his mind reeled about what was happening to him. As his coughing began to subside he let his eyes drop to look at his stomach. He felt bile tickle the back of his tongue as he looked over the black spider web that was stretching under his skin along his veins. The threads moved down, and a streak of black curved sickeningly into his now flaccid member. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wood wall. Tears streamed down his face as he coughed in random intervals. He knew what he had done when he made that promise, but that was years ago. He had bled for one purpose and that was granted, but he had hoped the debt would come for him in his older dying years. A gentle knock came to the door as Katara's voice sounded through the wood.

"Are you okay? Let me in."

"I'm fine..or I'll be fine. It's almost dawn anyway…you need to be getting home to your husband."His voice trailed off. Katara scoffed through the door.

"Aang, you open this door and let me see you."

"Katara. Go home."

The water bender's eyes filled with tears as the anger filled her. She pulled his robe from her and used it to wipe the blood and other fluids that were running down her body. She tossed it to the floor and gave the bathroom door a horrible look as she pulled her clothes on. With a thundering slam she was gone. Katara wasn't the kind of person to be tossed aside like a used napkin. She wasn't just a mere release of pleasure and she damn sure wasn't his whore.

* * *

Haru wiped the sweat from his brow and looked up at the sun still clinging to the sky in a futile attempt to light the night. He let his legs go out from under himself as he fell down into the soft freshly plowed ground. Katara, his beloved wife, was on yet another trip to the Southern Water tribe to make sure that all was well. Haru closed his eyes and let himself relax into the loose sod. Sokka could handle the tribe, but Sokka was also at the moment separated from his on again off again girlfriend. So little sister had to heroically go to save her brother and leave her husband to tend to their clan. Haru opened his eyes and rolled to sit up. One thing bothered him though. Sokka was at the Fire Nation visiting with Fire Lord Iroh.

He shook his head and pushed himself up from the dirt. He pushed his hair back out of his face as he walked to the small house that his friends hand helped him build. He stopped and said a small prayer to the spirits at the small grave just outside of the garden. Teo had made it through the war only to be taken by an infection months after. He let his fingers rest on the grave marker for a moment before he walked the rest of the way into the house. He walked through the bedroom and into the wash room. Splashing water over his face, he cleaned himself. There were tainted thoughts in his mind and a sore spot on his heart. He washed the rest of himself before pulling on a clean tunic. He sat down on the bed taking in his hand the crumpled discarded letter he had thrown on the nightstand.

His hand shook as he opened the paper and read over those words once again. Words from a man who he had once called a friend. Words that described in horribly painful details just what transpired on those random trips to the Southern Water Tribe. Hauntingly descriptive words that left images dancing in his mind long after night fall. With rage filling his mind he crushed the letter in his hand, make sure that the Avatar's seal was completely crumpled.

Haru drew in a painful breath as he tried not to envision the things tormenting his mind. He stood up and tossed the letter into the hearth of the fire place, where all of the letters ended up. He walked briskly to the door and let out a shrill whistle for his ostrich horse. Just as she always did, Hunani came running with a squawking whinny that made him smile. He fed her a carrot from the barrel near the door as he smoothed her ugly feathers. He mounted the beast and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, coaxing the creature into a steady trot toward the village.

The village was small and humble compared to some of the other Earth Kingdom villages, but it was just enough for him. To call it small in any other stance would be unfair. There were close to three thousand occupants, a school, a prison and a temple. And the latter is just where he happened to be headed. He pulled Hunani to a stop just before passing through the gates.

A soft smile spread over his face as he was met by a small girl only about six years of age. She met him every time he came to the village. She was bright eyed and the typical Earth Kingdom child. A sadness washed over him as she took his ostrich-horse to her parents inn for safe keeping. He wanted more than anything a child to love and care for. Perhaps it would fill that hole inside him that Katara had created. He walked through the the small streets smiling at the vendors and the people milling about. He moved about the path ambling, taking up time. He had no need to rush. There was no one waiting anxiously for him to return home. He stopped at one of the many merchants and picked up a small gilded mirror. Three gold pieces wasn't bad for such a marvelous craft. But what use did he have for it? He wouldn't dare buy it for his wife with the thoughts that were currently swirling in his head. He set it back down and moved his hand over to pick up a small jade figurine that was only one silver. He moved his fingers over the small valuable, careful to admire the craftsmanship. He looked up at the sleepy eyed merchant and grinned. He dug into his pocket and set three gold pieces on the table before walking off. He looked up at the temple at the end of the path. He sighed and gripped the small idol in his hand. He heard the small woman exclaim out loud from the over payment. He smiled as he listened to her weep in joy at his kindness. The people of his clan were not rich like those of Ba Sing Sei, so he had no qualms about sharing his wealth. He had a nice trade between the fire nation and his village. They could get most of their trade from his village that was right off the coast rather than take days to travel inland and pay more.

He moved off of the dirt road onto the finely shaped rocks that made the path to the temple. He walked up and looked at the long silk rope that hung near one of the support pillars. His eyes traced the deep red fabric up the pillar to the golden bell at the top. He shook his head casting off the temptation to pull the rope. He didn't need to alert the entire village of his arrival at the temple. He was only a few steps in before he was greeted. The village priest seemed to always know when he arrived.

"You must be bothered again to come so quickly back." The priest laughed. Haru nodded and looked around the temple. The priest stepped to the side and held his hand out. "You know the way well, my lord." Haru narrowed his eyes at the man. He didn't like to be called lord. He was the head of his clan, most of which he had welcomed to his village after his father died and their's was destroyed. He didn't like to be called chief, mayor or anything that might signify that he was on a higher level than the others.

"I need council." The priest nodded as Haru spoke. He followed the shorter man into the nirvana room and made his way over to the large fire place.

"I would assume so." The priest said with a hidden grin. He quickly put the pot of tea over the fire and turned back to Haru, who had settled down on the bunch of pillows. The priest moved quickly over to sit opposite him.

Haru let out a strained sigh and shook his head. The priest didn't let him start his sentence before he began asking questions.

"I fear that my vision has come to pass. Is that why you are here?"

Haru looked up at the priests, whose face was written in concern. He lowered his eyes to look at the floor. The priest had told him months before that a vision had came to him while he was meditating. Within the holy fire danced two people, locked in grips of passion burned their souls as they sunk into the darkness until the fire was nothing but smoldering embers in the hearth. Haru's green eyes looked up at the priest with sadness enveloping him.

"Perhaps I should abandon the notion of having a family. I couldn't bear the contention between me and my wife if a child were to become involved." He said and shook his head as the incense curled around him. The priest watched the young chief with intense and focused eyes. The darkness hanging over the man was enough to call evil spirits to the entire town.

"Abandon the notion of having a family? Perhaps that is what you need more than you think."

Haru looked up at the priest and frowned. His eyebrows knit together as he watched the tall man stand and move over to the boiling kettle.

"To not have a family?" Haru's voice betrayed his sense of control. The priest turned smoothly as he poured Haru a cup of herbal healing. The taller man shook his head as he sat down opposite the young chief once again.

"No, I meant that perhaps you should have a family."

"Why bring a child into fighting and dishonest?"

"Sometimes, my friend, the only way to tether a wild boar, is to take their young." The priest's voice was low, but his gaze didn't waiver. Haru frowned and looked up at the priest with confused eyes. But as his eyes settled into that powerful glare, he felt as if he were paralyzed. He pulled himself out of that gaze and forced himself to look back at the leaves swirling in the bottom of his glass. Haru shook his head and set the cup down.

"I must leave. But I must say that I am not sure that I could stomach what you suggest."

"It is your decision to make my friend." The priest said with a smile and a nod. Haru nodded and bowed in thanks as he tossed the small jade figure in the offering dish.

* * *

Katara felt sick with herself. She was not a person to be used and disposed of like a common nose rag. She was not a tool nor was she a toy. A gag tore from the back of her mouth as the thought of him using her caused her stomach to lurch. Her blue eyes glared down into the water, staring with contempt at her own rippled reflection. Her face contorted as once again her stomach rolled. As she threw her head over the side of the ship, an even further sickening realization slammed full force into her mind. For a few weeks she would have a sickness come upon her suddenly. She spat the last bits of vomit from her mouth that had elected to linger. The blood fled from her face as her hand, shaking with fear, rose to cover her mouth, stifling the gasp that forced itself from her chest.

She had thought missing her monthly burden was just a product of the stress and traveling. She had skipped several of them while traveling with Aang before the final battle. So she had thought nothing of it when she missed one. Tears escaped her eyes as she fell to her knees.

She was going home to her husband pregnant with another man's child.

* * *

**Yeah no major twist yet. But I do have one planned. :) Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have one more chapter that I have already put together. And you just thought I was writing quick. ^.^**

**Yuck factor: hmm...nothing really 0**

**Fluff factor: 4**

**Creepy factor: 2**

* * *

Aang flipped the rock into the water and watched as the mirrored surface was shattered, sending tiny waving ripples stretching out to the edge of the pond. He sighed and crossed his arms over his knees as he brought them to his chest. He closed his eyes and let the soothing sound of nothingness surround him. He frowned into the darkness his lids created as the disgust and disbelief of his own thoughts brought bile to his tongue. He opened his eyes and stared out over the field. Everything was beautiful and peaceful since the war was over.

Tranquility was the notion of the world and it was unsettling, grueling and could even be so far as described as unnerving.

As much against his monk raising and even the words that he taught to the rebuilt air temple students, his heart still burned for that rise of adrenaline. His hands cramped with the urge to fight, and his mind longed for the strenuous split second decisiveness that battle demanded. He stood up with a huff and crossed his arms over his chest. His cravings for tension were affecting every aspect of his life. His relationship with Katara had hit a rock due to his rolling temper and need to argue. That was what he told himself anyway. She had left months ago for her beloved _husband_. Fine. Let her go. She was more of a mother than a lover any way.

For years he stood the peace, sitting by quietly, while the desire inside of him lay all but dormant, growing with each passing day into a hunger that he knew would consume him if something didn't disturb the balance soon. The bodily frustration was easily released when Katara made her visits. But that didn't quench his desire. He wanted her to love him and he his only. He hated sharing her body. She didn't love only him. She loved her husband and that was undeniable. She wouldn't have said yest to him when he proposed if she didn't and she wouldn't continue to leave his bed tor return back to Haru's always waiting arms. She wouldn't think of leaving her husband; he had asked her and begged her, going so far as to crawl in tears on his hands and knees groveling at her feet like a neglected animal.

Really, how different was he from an animal? He had grown a taste for blood, knew the feeling of lust all to well and no longer held any of his monk beliefs close to his heart. He was a monk; forbidden from having physical relations with a woman, or person for that matter. Not that the thought of being with another man had ever entered his mind. But with his overpowering want for battle, that underlying thirst for blood and the unquenchable lust constantly burning inside of him, nothing would suggest that those thoughts were not far from being his own.

He began walking through the field with no particular destination in mind. His thoughts worked over the horrifying notion of his urges. It wasn't that he wanted to kill someone or purposefully spill another's blood just for the sake of it, but that thrill of the fight, the chase, the running; those things that his mind had accepted as normal during his travels.

Aang stopped and shoved his hands in his pockets as a figure appeared just at the tree line, between him and his home. He watched the figure closely, who seemed content to stand and stare at him. Silently, Aang urged the man to run at him, to attack him. Give him the release he had been aching for, for so long. No luck, as the man crossed his arms and planted his feet firmly on the ground. A familiarity to the figure brought Aang's thoughts over to tickle at something about his past.

A fire flared in his chest as black tendrils shot down his arms. All to sudden he was thrown forward, stumbling to his knees disappearing into the knee high grass and weeds. He coughed and sputtered as he tried to take in a breath but his chest spasmed and tightened refusing to allow air in. A dark pair of bare feet appeared before him. The nails were painted the color of blood and a small golden ring circled a toe on each foot. Aang felt the breath pour back into him as he looked up slowly. The man that looked down at him didn't seem happy. The blackened clothes he wore gave him away as a monk before his death but the evil glint that set in the man's smoky eyes told nothing of sort. Silver hair hung around the man's face, his dark skin only enhancing further the maliciousness that surrounded him. The man bent down, picking a small sprig of wheat. His golden eyes locked onto Aang's and his face contorted into something more sinister. The lines in his face were deep, worried with age and darkened with rage.

"You have yet to embrace the gift on which you begged of me."

"Kijhas, this is more than I asked for."

"Nothing is more than you asked for. You asked for the power to obtain that in which you wish for. Your yearning was only intensified with help, not altered." Aang looked up at the magnificent manifestation of evil. His eyes bled black as the darkness coursed through him. Kijhas smiled and watched the wheat withered and crumbled in his hand. "In order to obtain that which you desire, you must fully utilize the darkness. Once it consumes you you will get everything you crave and more."

* * *

Katara rolled over on her side and looked over her husbands back as he sat on the edge of the bed. His brown hair cascaded down his back, tracing the muscles under his skin. Guilt rode hard in her chest as she pushed her hair back from her face. Her hand moved across the mattress of the bed and moved up to gently touch the small of his back. But as soon as her fingers touched that soft warmth he stood up away from her. Her heart sank further as he moved across the room, disappearing into the washroom. She sank back into the mattress and pulled the blanket up over her naked form. Tears stung at her eyes as she tried to calm the pain in her heart.

Haru grabbed a cloth and dunked it in the wash bucket. Her rung it out and spread it over his face. His hands were shaking, his throat was tight, and his body was empty. Ever since Katara returned from her last trip, she had been insatiable. She seemed to be starved for his touch, and he couldn't seem to get started on his work he needed done before she had herself pressed against him. His stomach turned to think that perhaps she was trying to make up for her lack of attention. He couldn't help but think that something had happened between she and Aang, that sent her running back to him.

He looked up as he sat against the wall. He shook his head and pushed his hair from his face. All the confusion that raced through his body was enough to make him scream. His eyes turned upwards to look at the thatch work roof that he, his brother in law, and Zuko had built with their bare hands. He had misjudged Zuko, just as the others had. His eyes widened as he looked back towards the bedroom. Was it possible that he was misjudging his own wife just as easily? There was a great amount of contention between himself and that avatar when he first proposed. Perhaps out of jealousy the avatar had sent out the letters infused with the thoughts of a sick and twisted imagination. He sunk down the rest of the way and sat on the cold floor. The soft pat of Katara's feet alerted him to her approach.

She looked at him from the doorway, clinging the blanket around her. She looked down when he refused to look at her. He couldn't possibly know. There was no way. She had been so careful and had planned her every move. She swallowed hard fighting back the lump in her throat. With a huff she walked over squatting next to her naked husband.

"Haru?"

"Go back to bed, I'll be there in a little bit." He said not taking his eyes from the ceiling. But she didn't listen. Instead she put her hand on his arm.

"I need to tell you something." She said her voice coming out strained and tired. Haru shook his head.

"Three months Katara." He said not letting her finish her thought. "Three months you have pulled all the energy from me, I have gotten no work done. And now you have something to tell me. What then, have you been hiding?" He said his green eyes rolling down to look at her. Katara felt the pit of her stomach drop further as she felt the need to be sick. She sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"I missed my monthly." She said, her voice barely audible. Haru brought his head down to look at her straight.

"When?"

"Last month, and it hasn't come this month." She said looking up at him with a small smile spreading across her face.

Haru 's throat balled as he watched tears form in his wife's eyes. She tightened her grip on him as her smile peaked.

"I'm pregnant."

All the thoughts that had previously been swirling through his mind evaporated. The joy spilling form her was so contagious that his arms wrapped about her in a fierce hug. All reason and logic left his mind and pride replaced it. He pushed back from her staring into her cerulean orbs.

"Have you told anyone?"

She smiled and shook her head as he enveloped her again in his arms. She shook her head against his shoulder and let the tears fall down her face.

"Not a soul."

* * *

**Poor dumb dumb Haru. So gullible...or is it perhaps he's just in denial? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is the last one I have pre-written. I am going to try to do some catching up. But I'm not in the best of moments to be doing a lot of writing. I will write as I find time between everything else. This one is relatively fresh and since I have already written the ending, I know where I am going with this one. Smiles!**

* * *

Sokka sat up when Suki's voice broke through the house. He jumped up fumbling with the sheets and ultimately falling face first on the floor. Suki slid into the room, her face seemed stretched to the brink in a smile. She was holding a piece of parchment and dancing about like she was going to wet herself. Sokka untangled himself from the blanket and stood up, snatching the paper out of his elated girlfriend's hands.

"What's going on?"

"Your sister!" Suki squealed. Sokka looked up at her with wide eyes,

"She isn't hurt is she? Is something wrong?" Sokka ask forgetting about the paper in his hand. Suki's smile dropped as she cocked her eyebrows.

"Would I be smiling if something was wrong? And also, dummy, you have the letter in your hand, why don't you read it?" She shook her head as he looked down at the paper and grinned that devilishly foolish grin of his.

"Oh yeah." Sokka cleared his throat and read the lettered his eyes widening. He looked up at Suki with a smile covering his face. He dropped the paper and wrapped his arms around Sui. He let out a victory cry as he swung her around, lifting her off the floor,. He lost his balance and they went tumbling onto the bed in a fit of laughter. He pushed himself up off of her slightly and looked down at her with a smug grin. He ground himself between her legs and arched his eyebrows.

"Since my kid sister is pregnant, maybe we should work on making one of our own?"

Suki cocked her eyebrow at him and quickly jerked her knee upward. He fell over onto the bed with a whimper. She rolled not her side and patted his cheek.

"It is a good thing you're cute."

* * *

Hundreds of miles to the east another couple was just receiving word of the good news. Zuko wiped the sweat from his brow as he dodged another rock. He flipped backwards as a boulder shot up from under his feet. He narrowed his eyes and decided it was time to take the fight to the next level. He shot forward dodging the rocks that were jumping up from the ground and hurdling through the air towards him. He sunk down as the girl swung around sending a boulder at him. Quickly, he lunged himself forward grabbing her knees, taking her to the ground. He laughed as he listened to her heavy breathing. He let out a yelp as she buried her hands in his hair and pulled. She rolled backwards sending him slamming down on his back. She used his momentum to roll herself over with him, landing straddling his waist. Her clouded eyes narrowed as she smiled, slapping him on the chest.

"I win, Sparky." She said with a laugh. He shook his head and grabbed her shoulders, rolling her onto the ground.

"I want a rematch." He said with a smile as he kissed her gently. She nodded and threw him off of her. She jumped up and sunk him into the ground with a stomp.

"There. I win again." She frowned and turned her face northward. Someone was coming quickly. Who ever it was was clumsy, as they were stumbling. She let the earth spit Zuko out as he grew aware of the rapidly approaching fire nation guard. His face took on its stoic glare. Only when something was terribly wrong did his uncle send a guard with news. He ran to meet the man who was obviously worn with exhaustion.

"What is it man?" Zuko said grabbing the man in the armor.

"There is a message for you from...from Lady Katara." Zuko frowned and grabbed the scroll from the man's hand. He turned and watched as Toph ran over.

"From Katara?"

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know I haven't read it."

"Well then, read it." She said crossing her arms. He grinned and unrolled the parchment. His eyes moved over it slowly. After a few seconds, Toph grew irritated.

"So? I know your still there, I can hear you breathing." She said with a huff. He looked up at her, not sure how to take the news on the paper.

"It says that she and Haru are going to have a baby." He said looking at her waiting for a sign of how she would take it. She nodded and cocked her head to the side.

"It took em long enough didn't it?" She said with a grin. He nodded and rolled the scroll back up, the two of them completely unaware that the fire nation guard had fallen over. He thought for a moment and walked over to her, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"You know what else has taken long enough?"

"What?" She narrowed her eyes expecting him to throw her to the ground, starting the match all over again. He spun her around and held her tight against his chest.

"Our courtship...I think you should marry me."

"I think you've got to be out of your mind." She said with wide eyes. She waited for him to laugh but when he didn't, her eyes widened further. "You're serious?"

"When am I not?"

"That's true. You do tend to walk around like you have a stick shoved up your ass."

"Ah." He said not prepared with a smart comeback. "So yes or no?"

"Hell why not. I've got nothing else better to do." She said and hugged him. Zuko shook his head as a held breath left him. He didn't think he would ever get used to her brashness, but at least it would keep things interesting.

* * *

The entire village was alive in celebration. Haru had tried to keep things quiet but once that damned white headed priest got wind of the expectancy, the news roared through the village like wild fire. Jubilation could be heard for miles on end as the night sky lit up with every burst of fire works. The townsfolk danced as the couple sat on the stage watching the festivities. Haru smiled softly as he held Katara's hand in his own. He leaned over brushing his lips against her ear.

"All for Katara."

"Yes. All for Katara." She said with a smile, leaning into him as he kissed her cheek. She felt a pain whirl through her as she looked out at the smiling crowd. She turned her head looking over the entire village until her eyes came to rest on the priest standing at the base of the temple. His icy blue eyes narrowed as she looked at him. Fear surged through her as she realized that look. He knew much more than the rest of the villagers. Her heart stopped. It couldn't be possible, before she could bring reason to her mind he began walking toward them. He walked up behind them and set a hand on either of their soldiers.

"The city celebrates this great news. Why don't you two join the village in dance. It will be good for you." The priest said with a smile. Haru nodded and stood up shaking the priest's hand.

"You are a good friend, Hylin." The priest smiled and nodded. Katara stared at the young priest as he spoke with her husband. He had sculpted features, hair that hung past his shoulders and yet with all of his training in the sacred arts, he gave her a weird feeling when she was around him. He turned those chilled eyes upon her with a soft smile.

"You must take good care of yourself, you are with child now. I'm sure your midwife as told you it would be unwise for you to travel." His eyes narrowed slightly with the last word, bringing fiery heat to her face. He did know. She nodded and forced a smile.

"Yes of course. I have no need to travel. Sokka is on his way here." She said regardless of the tightening in her throat. Haru looked at her with a wide grin.

"Is he now?"

"Yes. I received his letter this morning."

"That is wonderful!"

"Yes...let's dance now...shall we?" She said pulling her husbands arm as the music sounded around them. Her heart pounded in her chest. If the priest knew of her adultery, then how much did her husband know? Surely, the priest wouldn't keep that kind of information from him? He was the closest friend Haru, both in distance and in relations. She sighed as her mood suddenly turned sour. How would she keep living the lie without her guilt eating her to the core?

* * *

Aang smiled widely as Appa soared through the air. For once in five years he was actually feeling more like himself. He had pushed the darkness away from him, banishing Kijhas from his sight. He wished he had never met the dark being in the spirit world. He let the wind whip around his head, his bright arrow gleaming in the moonlight. He laughed joyfully as Momo skittered over his shoulders and down to Appa's left horn. Aang smiled as he cracked the reins driving Appa to land. He rolled down of of his best friend and tossed a bail of hay into the large barn, which Appa greedily took too. He picked up a bowl and scooped several berries from a bucket setting it down on Momo's perch. Momo chattered happily as he made his way up to his perch.

Aang grabbed the cantine from the hook and took a drink. He wiped the water from his lip and pulled a fire ball to his hand to light the way back to his house. He stopped with a chill ran over him. He killed the fire and dropped down looking around him with wide eyes. Three dark forms stepped out of the darkness, illuminated only by that eerie light spirits put off. His breath caught in his chest as he recognized the three. One was the ruthless general he had fought during the war, the one with side burns. A pair of dark eyes stared out from under dark shaggy bangs, Jet hadn't changed even in death he wore the same smirk. The last ghastly ghostly figure he recognized as the girl who had befriended Zuko, and thusly betrayed Azula. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the three.

"We come with a message from Kijhas." Mai said her voice echoing thought the night.

"I want nothing more to do with him." Aang snapped, his joyful spirit dying by the moment. Zhao shook his head and flared his hand out.

"You have no choice. He is expanding his full power to you." Zhao said with a wicked grin.

"All you have to do is combine with him. And all his power, is yours." Jet said shifting the twig of wheat in his mouth to the other side.

"Tell your master that I am not interested."

"Perhaps you will be once you read your message." Mai said pointing a hand towards his door. Aang followed her motion and looked at the parchment tacked to his door. He glanced back at the spirits as he walked over tearing it from the nail. He read over the words, his face paling as he took in the words. His heart froze as the paper fell limply from his hand. He looked back up but the three spirits were gone. His hands clenched as he began to tremble. He hit his knees and let out a scream.

_My dearest Aang,_

_I am writing you for what is possibly the last time. I regret to inform you that I am with child. There isn't a doubt on who the father is. But as you know all to well, I am married. Haru is a wonderful man and is under the impression that he is the father. Because of this I will no longer be taking my trips to visit you. What we had is over. We cannot continue living in the darkness. I cannot bear the guilt nor can I live with the pain that I know I am causing Haru. I haven't told you enough, but I do love you. Some of the best memories I have, are the ones spent in your arms. I have had fun and I know that I will miss both your companionship and your touch. But we have grown, and I must move on. I have created a life with a wonderful man and I must live up to the expectations he has of me._

_I love you, my friend. Take care._

_~Katara._


	4. Chapter 4

His hands gripped the reins so that his knuckles bleached white regardless of the black tendrils streaking across his hands. He snapped the reins hard against Appa's head bringing a growl of protest from the bison.

"Fly faster." He growled. He narrowed his eyes and turned his head spitting a blot of blood into the wind. Pain stung his chest but something more was burning inside him. Melting his insides and boiling his blood till it curtled. Memories started flodding into his mind, covering his vision. He let his eyes closed as he let the memories take him far from the sky, back to the earth. Back to that damned spot where he had finally defeated the Fire Lord. Moments after the trembling began to slow, Sokka and Suki had arrived. That was the moment that the figure flashed in front of him. That very split second when time rolled to a stop and that dakr spirit presented himself. No one saw him. No one but him saw those haunting gold eyes and manic smile. With a blink the man was gone and Sokka was consoling him.

Aang forced his eyes open as he began to feel the mist of distant rain on his face. He hated the lowlands. It was always fucking raining. He hated water. Water reminded him of _her. _

That female that cursed him to love her and hate her in the same beat of his heart. She teased him, tempted him then left him with outstretched arms and a cold feeling of guilt rolling over him. He spat out another glob of black laden blood and turned his darkened eyes towards the west. She was probably curled protectively in her husband's arms, while he was flying through the cold rain. His eyes slammed shut as another barage of memories bombarded his senses.

She had come to him. He had stated their affair. She had. Just before the bastard proposed to her. The day before. He had been bathing when she snuck into the steam house. With her wretched gift she made the water caress him in ways he had never felt. It had frightened him at first before he learned of her presence. He turned, hi sstill innocent eyes wide with wonder as they landed on her. She dropped the towel exposing him to things he had only imagined in his deepest most erotic of fantasies.

"Don't be afraid." The avatar hissed remembering the only words she spoke as she slipped into the water. He growled in his chest as he recalled the moment he crossed that line with his best friend. Her cries of ectstasy as he felt his body was going to unravel. There in that moment, as he lost himself in the blush of her cheeks time stopped once again. All movement halted and froze where it stood as that darkened figure cast his menacing smile on the now tainted young monk. Aang had realized thing as slowly the world set back into motion. He had not only betrayed the trust of his friends but alos his beliefs that he was raised with. But it didn't matter. Katara's gleaming blue eyes shined down on him and she was his.

Aang growled and looked up as a booming roll of thunder brought him from his trance. He took a deep breath as he mentally counted just how far away from Katara's village he was. A crooked grin crossed his face as he imagined the look on Haru's face when he settled down to congratulate the happy parents to be. His stomach rolled and a scowl over took his face. His child was growing inside of her, yet she was going to deny him that pleasure. She would continue her tricks and let her poor sap of a husband believe he was the one that impregnated her.

"Well." Aang hissed into the fast passing air. "We'll just see what I have to say about that."

Katara pulled the hood up over her head as she blinked into the night. The village was especially quiet as the rain pattered softly around her. That ever glowing lamp at the edge of town brought shivers across her. She hurried through the dark streets certain that all were sleeping. Something was bothering her and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully again until she found out. She wound the path up to the temple and quiclky ducked under the awning. She pushed the hood from her head and wiped the water from her brow. The soft pad of her wet sandles alerted the alter girl.

"Lady Katara!" The girl's shrill voice squeaked as she leapt from her pallet near the door. She stumbled to her feet and after the head strong woman. "This is most unorthodox!" The girl slid to a stop in front of Katara and bowed quickly. "The priest is asleep. As you should be." Katara's blue eyes settled on the girl as she shook her head.

"I need to speak with him right now. Put on some tea. He'll need it." Katara said stepping around the small alter girl. She made her way down the long hall that lead to the bed rooms. She didn't have time to waste with the alter girls or lesser priests. She was after the big dog. So much so that she didn't bother to knock as she pushed the door open. She crossed her ams and glared at the pallet until he rose up. His skin contrasted the dark room as his eyes set on her.

"Katara? What...?" He frowned and stood up tossing the blankets away from him. His eyes were concerned as he looked over her. "Is everything alright?" She narrowed her eyes and curled up her nose.

"I need to speak with you." She hissed. Hylin rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"Can it not wait until daylight?"

"No. I want you to tell me how you knew?" She said crossing her arms over her chest but Hylin wasn't taking the bait.

"Just what is it that I knew?"

Katara huffed and walked into his room and planted herself firmling. She snorted as she looked at him.

"How did you know about my trips?"

"Your husband told me, of course."

"You are acting dumb. Knock it off."

"Then you might want to have a seat." He said his eyes darkening. He walked over and grabbed his robe from a hook on the wall. He pulled it over his shoulders and looked at her.

"You aren't that hard to figure out, child. "

"I want to know how you knew that I was going to see someone else."

"You mean someone besides your brother?" He asked. He wasn't going to state what she wanted him to. He wasn't going to fall into her trap, instead he set one of his own. The girl was a fairly quick whit but he wondered just how angry she would get before she exposed herself.

"You are toying with me and I don't appreciated it."

"I am merely trying to figure the reason for your visit."

"You know why I am here." Katara hissed.

"No. I honestly don't. You should be at home with Haru. Not out parading about in the middle of the night and in the rain no less. Does your midwife know you are out, possibly endagering your child? For that matter, does your husband know where you are?" He said sitting down on the floor. She followed suit and glared at him.

"My husband doesn't have to know where I am. I am not his property."

"Yes, well that is obvious."He said watching her face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Katara snapped. Her hands clenched her cloak as she felt her face flush. She didn't know how to take his comment but it irritated her. She had expected to get mad, aggravated and embarassed but irritated she wasn't counting on.

"I merely agreed with you that you were not his property. Now why are you here?"

"You know why I'm HERE!" She said her voise raising a little louder than she had wanted. It wasn't but a second before one of the lower temple priest ran into the room.

"Is everything alright?"The man asked attempting to catch his breath. Hylin nodded and excused the priest with a wave of his hand.

"I do not. You want to know how I knew of your trips and I told you." He said looking back at the Katara. He couldn't see the flush in her face due to the dim lamp light but he could clearly see the anger in her eyes.

"I want to know how you knew I was seeing Aang!" She snapped then covered her mouth. Hylin looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Actually you just told me. I had my suspicions but no proof."

"What?! You are lying! You knew! I could see it in your eyes! I just want to know how and how much Haru knows." She said her fists saking. She could hear the water sloshing in the water basin across the room. She counted to herself mentally in an attempt to roll back her anger.

"Haru is none the wiser. As a priest and his friend I am torn between revealing your adultery to him and keeping it to myself. Do you plan to continue your erotic rendevous with the Avatar?"

"What? How did you know they were....erotic?" She said narrowing her eyes at the last word. He grinned and cocked his head to the side.

"Are you telling me that they weren't?"

"No...no I'm not saying that I just want to know how you knew?" She asked. Hylin stood up and walked across the room picking up a small tray on his desk. He brought it back over to her and set it down in front of her, showing her the row of bones and dried leaves.

"Your are familiar with this method?"

"Yes...from along time ago."

"This is how I came to suspect that you visits weren't to your brother, nor were they of the platonic variety. Now that I have answered your question, answer mine." He said glaring at her. She looked away from him and bit her bottom lip.

"I have to. If I don't I'll ruin my relationship."

"That you will. "


End file.
